


Can't Forget

by Katie0311



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie0311/pseuds/Katie0311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short prompt I thought of.<br/>Reader- insert</p>
<p>Dean can be too stubborn for his own good, even if it means ruining his own happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Forget

_ This can’t be happening. _

“Sure, just leave because you know you can!,” you spat.

Dean stood tall, his shoulders tensed and his eyes averted. He knew what he was doing, this was his usual go-to move. Over the years you’d dubbed this move the ‘fuck and farewell,’ but before it was always somewhat of a joke. Now he was seriously trying to tell you it was  _ him _ and not  _ you.  _

But intead of storming out of his bedroom like you knew he was just  _ aching _ to do, he turned to face you.

“I already know the problem lies with you, Dean.”

His brow furrowed and he corrected his stance, shifting his weight to the other foot. 

“What?”

You scoffed, shaking your head. You laughed, drawing his attention to your mouth.

“Are you going to try and tell me that last night didn’t mean anything?,” You asked seriously. 

He sighed and ran a hand through his already-disheveled hair and shrugged. 

“I don’t know.”

You nodded, looking around the very room you’d spent so many nights in. 

The very same room you’d used as an escape from the pain inside of your head.

From the shit-storm that usually followed the Winchesters.

“Okay, Dean. Two can play it this way.”

His green eyes followed the lines of your body as you swung your leather jacket over your shoulders and tucked your gun into it’s holster at your hip.

“(Y/N), wait. This is crazy! We never talked about, ya know,  _ bein’ _ together,” He said with a frown marring his gorgeous face as you reached for the door.

“That may work on other women, Dean, but it don’t work on  _ me.” _

He made a hissing sound in the back of his throat and suddenly those green eyes darkened as he glared in your direction.

“What the hell do you want from me, huh? You know how fuckin’ hard it is for me to open up.”

You nodded, sucking your bottom lip between your teeth.

“Yeah, I do. I know that, Dean. Just like you know that when I told you last night that I  _ love you _ , it wasn’t in the platonic sense. Just like you knew that I wasn’t having sex with you just to get off.”

He remained silent as you let the truth sink in, settling into your bones like a deadly disease. The pain was surely something to cry about, but at the moment, all you wanted to do was leave.

You wrapped your hand around the knob but Dean’s warm fingers wrapped around yours and stopped you.

“Don’t leave like this, (Y/N).”

His voice was like whiskey in your bloodstream, heady and warm and soft.

_ He’s like a damn tornado, always determined to suck me back in. _

“I can’t go back to the way it was. You’ve got this idea in your head of an apple pie life, Dean, and we both know that it won’t ever happen like that. Not for us. Not for hunters. I can’t be Lisa, Dean. I can’t just... _ forget,” _ you muttered as you yanked the door open. 

Dean surprised by palming the door above your head and slamming it closed. 

You jumped out of the way, turning to look at him like he was crazy.

“Let me the hell out of here!”

He growled under his breath and shook his head.

“Not until you  _ listen _ to me, damn it!”

Crossing your arms over your chest, you wait for him to say whatever it is he wants to say.

“We’ve been close friends for years,  _ years. _ I would never try to hurt ya, and ya know that. Last night...wasn’t somethin’ I’d planned on happenin’,” He said softly as he pursed his mouth in concentration. 

You’d seen that look a million times.

You knew what it meant, and even still, you had to fight the urge to reach up and smooth it away from his perfect mouth.

“I don’t regret it, and I don’t want to take it back.”   
You frowned this time, shaking your head in confusion, but Dean bent his head and pressed that sinful mouth of his against yours.

The sigh that left your lips was nothing short of dreamy, and Dean could surely hear your heart pounding so hard in your chest it practically had it’s own band.

His calloused hands lifted to cup your cheeks as he pulled away enough to press his forehead to yours.

“I’m terrified of losin’ you,” He admitted.

It wasn’t a secret that Dean’s biggest fear was losing those he loved; you knew this. You were aware, and you always tried your best to reassure him of your permanence in his life. He didn’t often speak about his fears, but when he did you knew that he was sincere.

“I’m not goin’ anywhere,” you whispered.

“So I can...I can keep you?,” He asked, his green eyes wide and vulnerable.

It wasn’t often that you saw him this wide open, in any sense, and you knew a miracle when you saw one.

“As long as you want me,” You said, leaning forward to seal the deal with a kiss.

He smirked, shook his head slightly and you warmed at the desirable look on his face.

“Thought I told ya to never kiss a demon,” He joked.

You rolled your eyes, licking at the seam of his lips.

“You ain’t a demon anymore, Dean. You’re just sinful.”

 

(The End)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Supernatural!  
> Wish I did!
> 
> Enjoy :)


End file.
